Disciplinary
by Kika Moglia
Summary: Freaky Tits having fun with Franky, one shot


"What you guys got a bulk deal?"

The Governor and her Deputy shared the same stone face.

"Miss Bennett," Miss Ferguson ordered.

Franky full of anxiety and helplessness watches the Governor while the small woman approaches her in few confident steps. She can feel a warm hand grabbing her arm gently but firmly. Thinking she is being fired out of the office she turns to go but the hand holds her still.

"What the fuck?" She frowns at Vera Bennett.

It doesn't shake attention of Miss Ferguson who's already focused on other matters of her work, nevertheless she speaks, "You've been such a disappointment to me. A failure deserves punishment," she looks up to meet Franky's trying to be brave glare, "don't you think?" She smiles softly as she nods her head at her deputy.

Vera understanding order of her boss reaches with her free hand and unties the bow of Franky pants. Franky's trying to slap her hand away frantically. "What the hell, Ferguson!"

"It's Miss Ferguson, Doyle," the Governor corrects her.

Vera slowly slides her hand over Franky's flat belly and beyond the waistband of her pants to her heated center. Million thought racing through Franky's head of how to defend herself from this when Ferguson speaks again, "Report, Miss Bennett."

"Quite wet, Governor," Vera chuckles and stops stroking Franky's clit, awaiting other instructions.

Ferguson continuing to check something on her computer answers, "Excellent, proceed."

Franky's mouth is agape as she didn't even realize her reaction to the Deputy's touch. She feels the grip on her arm loosening but she's glued to the spot anyway. Completely different images just go through her mind right now. She's trying to shake them of. In a meantime, Vera Bennett slides her pants and panties off to her ankles and on her way up runs her hands up her thighs, bringing herself to her eye level. They stare at each other for a moment, till the petite woman starts to wander with her hand upper, to her right breast and messages it with her palm till she pinches her nipple, Franky involuntarily throws her head back and shuts her eyes closed. "Fuck," she moans.

Vera chuckles again and takes the hard peak to her mouth, sucking and licking through the fabric of white top and bra, after a moment her attention turns to the left side, grazing her teeth over the same hardness she finds there. Franky's knees buckle and with one hand she grips a back of one of the black chairs in front of Governor's desk. Vera's apparently doing a good job with playing with both breasts because Franky starts to moan more frequently. Vera's hand travels back down to her side, tinkling her inner thigh with a feather like touch. She bites Franky's nipple and starts to tease her center slowly again.

"That's it, Miss Bennett," Ferguson's stern voice interrupts Franky's silent concert and Vera immediately stops all her activity, stepping away from the prisoner.

"No," escapes from Franky's mouth before she can gulp it down. The Deputy offers her a vicious smile and Miss Ferguson finally looks up from her work. "Right Doyle. Your constant breaking of rules, covering and coercion of prisoners to do the very same was obviously overlooked by previous governors, which is not going to happen on my watch, is that clear?" The Governor gives Franky a hypnotizing stare of dark eyes.

Franky doesn't say anything.

"Very well." Ferguson stands up to her full height from the comfortable chair and buttons back her jacket. She walks around her table and her Deputy to stand right in front of the prisoner, towering over her. She grabs her chin and inspects her eyes. She finds what she was seeking, though doesn't release her. "Miss Bennett," she orders again. Vera obediently takes one of the silver pens from the Governor's desk and hands it to her boss.

Franky defiantly doesn't lower her eyes, for Ferguson not to think she could win, even if she knew that might be wrong. This woman seemed to win one way or another.

Ferguson took the pen and Franky could feel the cold metal sliding its whole length over her core. Her knees buckled again, and her belly twitched with arousal. Without much ceremonies Ferguson kicked Franky's legs more open, forcing her to step from the pants folded at her feet and pushed the pen right inside her making her gasp. Ferguson held the pen still inside for few seconds before slowly removing it almost to the tip when shoving it back inside. Franky gasped again and arched her back. Why the hell is this so arousing, it should be sick?! Ferguson worked the pen inside her slowly till Franky was clinging to the chair again, wanting more. The taller woman suddenly removed the pen and handed it back to Vera. Franky managed to half open her eyes in the dissatisfaction from the loss of contact but already heard the creak of leather as governor was slowly putting her black gloves on. The Deputy pressed a bit of lubricant from the bottle she got from the desk on one of the gloves and watched as Joan Ferguson attacked again, covering Franky's mouth just in time to muffle Franky's scream as she entered her with two fingers. She pushed deeper and curled her fingers to touch the sensitive spot. Franky almost fainted when Ferguson started to stroke her clit with her thumb as she fucked her almost out of her senses. When Franky was reaching the edge, Ferguson whispered to her ear, "Fall from the top is long and deep, Franky, let's keep it that way."

She removes her hand and half circles her. Vera Bennett approaches both women again. Ferguson stands behind Franky and slides her gloved hands up her back under her top as she unclasps her bra so Vera can have better access to her breasts, which the Deputy immediately claims as she tugs at the white top to get them out and attack them with her hands, tongue, teeth and lips.

"Oh, fuck!" Franky moans. Ferguson presses her tight against her body and as Vera is working on her in the front she slides her hands there too and strokes her clit vigorously. Franky's hips push against her hand desperate for release, explosions of sensation from her core and her breasts shut her brain.

"Get down!" Ferguson raises her voice at Vera.

Miss Bennett obeys with smile again as she gets down on her knees and sucks and Franky's inner thighs. Ferguson leans Franky against her as the prisoner has not much strength in her legs anymore. Vera lifts Franky's leg on the armrest of the chair, spreading her wide open and Miss Ferguson leaves her clear field. Miss Bennett devours Franky's center, licking and pushing her tongue in and out, while the Governor's gloves roam around her body, squeeze her breasts and then tangle themselves in her hair and pull them painfully back.

Franky cries out, not knowing if from pain or pleasure.

Ferguson releases her and moves back to her front, slapping her face. "You are nothing, Doyle!" Slap! "I don't tolerate indiscipline!" Slap!

"Please," despite her anger Franky pleads.

"Please what Doyle?" Ferguson asks in stern voice. Folding her hands in front of her.

Vera's fingers and lips work faster, bringing Franky closer and closer, touching all the right spots.

"Ferguson you fucking bitch!" Franky cries out rocking against the Deputy's touch, hating how vulnerable she is against their methods.

Ferguson motions Vera to slow down and soften her touch.

Franky moans in frustration., reaching with her hand to push Vera's face tight to herself, but she has no strength to hold the Deputy there.

"No, no, no, no,…" she whispers.

"Speak up, Doyle."

"I will…" Vera resumes her previous activity immediately. "Ugh… I will… yes Governor…" She rides frantically against Vera's fingers and mouth. "I'll behave!" she screams as Vera pushes for the last time deep inside and all the colors explode in her head. Franky rides down her orgasm on Vera's mouth. The Deputy stands up and wipes her mouth with the tissue, while Ferguson is sitting at her desk again, her face still piece of stone.

"Get out, Doyle!"

Franky find her pants and still shaking puts them on, tying the bow. Tears of humiliation form in her eyes but she doesn't let them out.

"Miss Bennett."

Vera ushers Franky out of the office, when Franky turns to Ferguson pointing a warning finger at her, "We're not done, Ferguson!" as she's pushed out of the office by Vera Bennett.


End file.
